Seattle
Seattle, Washington is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of the sixth season. History At an unknown point in time, part of the new city was built atop of the old city. The old city eventually became known as the Seattle Underground.Henry: They just built part of the new city over the old city. Lucy: Yeah, I know about the Seattle Underground, but that doesn't mean something magical can't be buried down here. - "The Garden of Forking Paths", Once Upon a Time, ABC. }} Sometime after the curse is cast, a young girl named Lucy arrives in Seattle on an elevated train, during which she reads a more modern edition of the Once Upon a Time book just as the train comes to a stop. Getting off, she heads to an apartment, readies herself, and knocks on the door, and asks the man who answers if he is Henry Mills. When he confirms this, she introduces herself as his daughter, though he believes he doesn't have a daughter, however, she insists he does and that his family needs him. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the Seattle Locations category, or the list of minor Seattle locations. Inhabitants Currently in Seattle *Boyfriend *Carl *Coates *Construction foreman *Cop *Customer 1 *Customer 2 *Desk sergeant *Drew *Eloise Gardener *Fake Lucy *Louie *"Madame Leota" * *Michael Griffiths *Miss Scarlet *Mr. Charles *Mr. Coachman *Mrs. Lewis *Nurse 1 *Nurse 2 *Older man *Passerby *Remy *Seraphina *Suited Heavy *Woman customer Formerly in Seattle *Anastasia *Doctor Sage † *Henry Mills *Hilda Braeburn † *Ivy Belfrey *Jacinda Vidrio *Kelly West *Lucy *Margot *Mr. Samdi † *Nick Branson † *Perp † *Rogers *Roni *Sabine *Tilly *Troll i''' *Victoria Belfrey † *Weaver † Unseen Inhabitants The following is a list of Seattle inhabitants who have not appeared on screen. *Amanda StoneFile:703Petition.png *Amy MacDonald *Ariane Gardner *BlairFile:708ThatsEnough.png *Chelsea YusepFile:718FollowWhatever.png *DavoicFile:703OrTheDullest.png *FarrowFile:713ImNotMad.png *Greg Venturi *Grey *Harrison *James Green *Harrington *Kelly Allen *Lee *Lopez *M. Lane *M. StopeFile:712Newspaper.png *Mark Soparlo *Mark Stope *Matthew Martin *McCoy *Nurse Clemmons"Secret Garden", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *Oliver Zentser *Pamela Drake *S. LaflammeFile:718OurLawyerTurned.png *S. Thompson *Smith *Stevens *SusanFile:701PickUpRequest.png *Tim Ramsey Notable Businesses *The Bakery @ Hyperion Heights *Belfrey Developments *Bella Notte *Coffee BarFile:701RunningInTheStreets.png *Dodgson's Books *Flynn's Barcade *GJ House Flowers & Gifts *The Hyperion *Hyperion Grocery *Hyperion Heights 42nd Precinct Police Station *Hyperion Heights Cemetery *Hyperion Heights Hospital *Hyperion Heights TaxiFile:721HyperionHeightsTaxi.png *The Hyperion Rare & Used BooksFile:709YouSure.png *Law OfficeFile:703LookingAtLetter2.png *Leading Man TuxedoFile:719RogersTillyArrive.png *Lucky Cat CafeFile:713Mochi.png *Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack *Noodle HouseFile:703JacindaInGarden.png *Novella BridalFile:702ThisAppSucks.png *Pleasure Island Cabaret *Radcliffe Pet Day SpaFile:701RunningInTheStreets.png *Red Shoe Ballet *Rollin' Bayou *Roni's *Samdi Holdings *Seattle Mausoleum *The Vault *SubwayFile:706SheCanHeal.png *Walrus & Company Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Seattle Center Monorail is featured in the original title card for "The Final Battle Part 1"File:621TitleOriginal.png and the alternate title card for "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622TitleAlternate.png *The Seattle skyline is featured in the background of the forest of all Season Seven title cards. The one for "Hyperion Heights" is the generic form of subsequent title cards.File:701Title.png *Lucy was 8 years old when the Dark Curse is cast. And according to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, she is 10 years old during the present events of Season Seven. It means that Hyperion Heights, and all the people in it have been cursed for 2 years. *According to Weaver's map of Seattle, Hyperion Heights is located close to Gas Works Park,File:718HyperionHeightsMap.png a public park located on the north shore of Lake Union at the south end of the Wallingford neighborhood. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The name "Hyperion" is a shout-out to Disney and the Hyperion studios,Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season Seven Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Hyperion Heights" Hollywood's Hyperion Avenue, where the two original Animation Buildings of the Disney company were located. They are mainly known for being the place where Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was made. Eventually, in 1939/1940, these buildings were moved to the studio lot in Burbank, where they have been rebuilt and renamed the Shorts Building. The writing office of Once Upon a Time was relocated here shortly before production on Season Seven began. that in.}} **Originally, Hyperion is the name of the Titan of the Sun and the Light in Greek Mythology. *The establishing shot of Seattle that is shown before the scene at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack in "Beauty",File:704Seattle.png is stock footage from "Hyperion Heights".File:701Seattle3.png **The establishing shot of Seattle at night in "Is This Henry Mills?"File:720Seattle.png is also stock footage from "Hyperion Heights".File:701Seattle.png Appearances See also *Hyperion Heights Building Codes References }} ---- Category:Once Upon a Time Locations